Recently, eco-friendly vehicles, such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, have been rapidly developed in response to concern about improvement of environment.
A hybrid vehicle means a vehicle equipped with a battery and a motor for a driving mode using electrical energy and an internal combustion engine for a driving mode like a common vehicle.
When a battery is used to drive a vehicle, such as a hybrid vehicle, various studies for improving efficiency of electrical energy consumption have been developed. Among them, regenerative braking for charging a battery with electrical energy produced by transmitting a braking force for deceleration to a motor has been developed.
In a power-off down-shift state in the regenerative braking of a hybrid vehicle, braking force by shifting and shifting response variously change in accordance with brake pedal effort, but it is difficult to maintain linearity of the braking force and shifting response, and thus, drivability deteriorates.
In particular, in a hybrid vehicle with a dual clutch transmission, braking ability and shifting response, which are considerably variously changed in a torque phase and an inertia phase during down-shift, are difficult to control.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.